


Hell

by Lsusanna



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1382683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lsusanna/pseuds/Lsusanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers all have their own personal versions of what they call hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell

Hell is a grey sea rushing to meet you, hell is a cold more bitter than anything you have ever experienced, so cold it burns like fire. Hell is waiting, broken, to die already; hell is finally fading into blackness, a blackness that was still cold. Hell is waking to realize you had not died, waking to a world more different and ruthless than you ever could have imagined. 

Hell is loneliness. 

Hell is fear. 

Hell running your fingers over the names of those you loved etched in granite. 

 

Hell is bright lights and laughter. Hell is purple costumes and purple arrows. Hell is black uniforms and bloody arrows. Hell is the judging eyes of those you kill. Hell is the way some just crumple, without ever having known you were there, without ever having known they were about to die. Hell is never missing a shot. Hell is sore muscles and healing wounds. Hell is firing arrows till your finger-pads bleed. Hell is firing arrows till you have no finger-pads. Hell is dancing with death.

Hell is blood. 

Hell is fear.

Hell is constant worry for the one you love.

 

Hell is fire. Hell is ice. Hell is frozen winters and frozen rivers. Hell is torture. Hell is the moment you realize you deserve to be there. Hell is a life of murder you can’t quite recall. Hell is dipping your fingers in the flowing river of blood you’ve spilt; feeling the warmth that burns like acid. Hell is killing as a means to an end. Hell is doing it perfectly. Every time. Hell is dancing with death.

Hell is blood.

Hell is fear.

Hell is constant worry for the one you love.

 

Hell is a stifling cave. Hell is being forced to do the unthinkable. Hell is burning sand and a burning sun. Hell is drifting down, as you watch light explode in an ocean of black. Hell is slowly losing the one you love, because you strove to protect her. Hell is immobilizing fear, overwhelming helplessness.

Hell is pain. 

Hell is fear.

Hell is watching the one thing you can’t live without falling…falling…falling…

 

Hell is helplessly feeling yourself lose control. Hell is having no one but yourself to blame. Hell is the sensation of rippling rage. Hell is seeing red. Hell is waking to see more red seeping from the bodies you didn't remember breaking. Hell is the never ceasing worry you will hurt the ones you love.

Hell is anger.

Hell is fear.

Hell is running from yourself.

 

Hell is a web of lies you’ve been building since you were a child. Hell is finding you are not who you thought you were. Hell is losing yourself in a deadly mix of emotions. Hell is falling; not being able to think of anything but fear, because all you are doing is falling. Hell is landing. Hard. Hell is realizing what you’ve done. Realizing you have hurt the ones you love most. Hell is being lost in space. Hell is being found. Hell is the metallic screeching of the ones you fear. Hell is being tortured, being forced to do something horrible. Hell is no longer being in control of your body, of your mind, because it belongs to someone else now. Hell is watching a blue-green planet through a haze of blue. Hell is waking, yet again, to realize what you have done.

Hell is hurting.

Hell is fear.

Hell is watching the one you love most fall under your blows.

 

Hell is a volatile nature you didn’t see as a shortcoming until it was too late. Hell is being banished from your home. Hell is realizing you could have, should have, been there to save the one you love. Hell is watching them fall. Hell is realizing they weren’t dead. Hell is yet again being too late to save them.

Hell is helplessness.

Hell is fear.

Hell is falling under the blows of the one you love most.


End file.
